This invention relates generally to the art of mechanical drawing and more particularly to an apparatus for utilization during the production of perspective drawings.
The art of mechanical drawing at its simplest level is directed purely to drawings illustrating but a single plane through an object being represented upon a drawing board. More lifelike illustrations are produced utilizing the more complex techniques of oblique and isometric drawings. Such techniques do not truly represent angles and dimensions, but present the subject matter in a manner which is more closely related to the actual perception of a physical object.
The most lifelike presentation upon a drawing board is the utilization of perspective drawings. Perspective drawings utilize vanishing points so that dimensions appear to lessen as distances increase from the point of the viewer. Perspective drawings can be produced utilizing one, two, three and four vanishing points. The technique of utilizing vanishing points produces drawings which are more dramatic and realistic in their appearance. Such vanishing points are generally marked upon the drawing board and drafting instruments are aligned with such vanishing points. A shortcoming, however, of this technique comes about when vanishing points are not located within the bounds of a drawing board or perhaps even within the actual room in which the drawing board is located.